Encore
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Sans vraiment réfléchir, Emma prend place à une table de deux, déjà occupée. Un verre de vin rouge près de lèvres pulpeuses ornée d'un rouge à lèvre rouge sang, retient son attention. Elle a choisi une table où une femme magnifique attend son déjeuner en sirotant un verre de rouge. Ses yeux bruns accentués par du crayon noir la toisent confus et surpris. SwanQueen. One Shot.
**ENCORE**

Tout est arrivé très vite. Une seconde elle marchait paisiblement dans les rue de Boston, et la suivante, elle se faisait poursuivre par Killian Jones la suppliant de prendre un verre avec lui. Emma ne l'a jamais apprécié. Il est un collègue de bureau, ni plus ni moins pour elle. Certes elle a remarqué que depuis son premier jour au bureau, il n'a pas arrêté de la relooker, mais Emma avait pensé que cela lui passerait. La preuve que non.

Elle le trouve tellement arrogant, pervers, imbu de lui-même que malgré qu'il soit attirant, elle se sent mal à l'aise près de lui. Emma n'apprécie pas non plus ses blagues plus que misogyne qu'il a tendance à sortir dans les moments les plus sérieux. Killian est un homme à femme doublé d'un pervers. Il est persuadé que la blonde lui tient tête en refusant de prendre un verre avec lui.

Emma accélère le pas espérant qu'il comprenne le message et la laisse en paix. Elle court presque sur le trottoir, passant rapidement les gens du quartier d'affaire qui lui jette des regards confus. Elle voulait juste aller déjeuner dans son café préféré sans encombre.

\- Amour, arrêtes-toi un peu, je n'arrive pas à te suivre. Killian crie dans la rue pensant qu'Emma va enfin l'attendre.

\- Pour la dernière fois Jones. Je ne suis pas intéressée ! Emma s'énerve sans pour autant ralentir sa cadence.

Quelques mètres la séparent du café où elle prend quotidiennement son repas du midi, soulagée d'apercevoir la plaque, Emma soupire. Sans plus attendre, elle entre dans le café en trombe et ferme la porte derrière elle sans vérifier si quelqu'un s'y trouvait. Emma prend une minute pour reprendre ses esprits, son ventre noué par une gêne immense.

Persuadée que Killian a jeté l'éponge, Emma avance tranquillement vers le comptoir pour passer sa commande. La cloche de l'entrée retentie suivit de près par le bruit de la porte qui se ferme avec fracas. Emma entend son nom être prononcée par cette voix masculine et retient un grognement de lassitude. Il ne la laissera donc jamais en paix.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle prend place à une table de deux, déjà occupée. Ses mains agrippent la table qu'elle a failli faire basculer dans son agitation et jure entre ses dents de cette situation absurde. Elle relève les yeux lentement puis se fige.

Un verre de vin rouge près de lèvres pulpeuses ornée d'un rouge à lèvre rouge sang, retient l'attention d'Emma. Elle a choisi une table où une femme magnifique attend son déjeuner en sirotant un verre de rouge. Ses yeux bruns accentués par du crayon noir la toisent confus et surpris. Emma n'a pas le temps d'expliquer sa présence à la table que Killian se poste à leurs côtés.

\- Et bien Swan, tes jolies jambes te portent bien loin. J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir te suivre un instant. Killian annonce avec un sourire charmeur pour la blonde éludant complètement la présence de la femme brune.

Emma soupire fermant les yeux une seconde pour contenir sa colère. Faire un esclandre dans le café n'est certainement pas ce qu'elle veut là tout de suite.

\- J'imagine que tu dois aimer le café bien noir et serré puisque tu as un penchant pour les hommes de ma trempe.

La brune pose son verre délicatement sur la table sans manquer un brin du monologue de l'homme. Elle remarque rapidement que la blonde est mal à l'aise et surtout que la présence de cet importun n'est pas la bienvenue.

\- Je pense que lorsque tu auras bu un verre avec moi, Swan. Tu comprendras que le rhum est bien plus attrayant que le café, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Killian insinue en levant un sourcil et souriant perversement à la blonde, qui essaie de se faire la plus petite possible sur sa chaise.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? La femme brune demande sans se lever de sa chaise mais lançant un regard appuyé dans la direction de l'homme.

\- Oh, Swan. Tu as amené une amie pour le déjeuner ! Je suis certain qu'elle appréciera elle aussi le café. Annonce avec un regard séduisant Killian qui se tourne pour apprécier la compagnie avant de tendre sa main vers la femme. Je suis Killian Jones.

La brune ne bouge pas et scrute attentivement le comportement de l'homme. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance du tout. Quelque chose chez lui, la repoussait, les cheveux dans son cou se dressant. Il n'était pas un homme bien. Bizarrement, la femme s'inquiète pour la blonde. Emma ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, elle se lève alors de la chaise sous les yeux confus de la femme qui fait de même. Killian, tout sourire, tente de lui prendre la main, mais Emma l'évite.

\- Et ben amour, tu me vexes là. Killian feint de la tristesse sur son visage avant de reprendre arrogant. Ne veux-tu donc pas boire un verre avec moi ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit Killian que je ne voulais pas venir avec toi, et encore moins boire un café ou verre. Alors sors s'il te plait.

La brune avait raison de croire que la femme, dont le nom était Swan, évitait l'homme comme la peste. Elle avait senti son embarras. Elle admirait le fait qu'elle puisse rester calme dans un moment pareil, car visiblement Jones semblait la harceler depuis un certain temps, et l'avait suivi jusque dans le café. La brune comprenait alors que l'arrivée de la blonde à sa table était une tentative pour échapper à ce lourd.

\- On sait tous les deux qu'un jour où l'autre tu me demanderas de boire un verre, Swan. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

De la surprise s'affiche sur le visage d'Emma quand elle constate que Killian ne veut toujours pas comprendre. Elle ne sait plus comment faire pour s'en débarrasser et commence à désespérer. Ses doigts se serrent et se libèrent montrant clairement que la colère s'empare d'elle. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre, et elle n'a jamais été aussi tentée de lui mettre son poing dans son visage de pirate.

Une main glisse dans son dos. Surprise, Emma tourne la tête pour constater que la femme brune s'est considérablement rapprochée d'elle. Elle l'enlace sur le côté tandis que ses yeux bruns fixent défiant Killian, qui observe la scène perplexe. Les yeux verts d'Emma ne peuvent s'empêcher de tracer les traits parfaits du visage de l'inconnue. Ses longs cils courbés par le mascara, sa peau latine, son nez fin droit et la cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Je suis Regina Mills. Se présente la femme. Je pense qu'elle a été assez claire dans sa réponse, Monsieur Jones. Elle n'est pas intéressée.

\- Cela n'a rien avoir avec vous. Restez en dehors de cette conversation. Killian menace en s'approchant dangereusement de la brune qui ne fléchit pas. Swan. Je te paye un verre.

\- Très bien. J'ai été plus qu'agréable jusqu'à présent. Regina interrompe en se détachant d'Emma pour avancer vers Killian qui recule un peu. Vous sortez de ce café et laisser ma petite amie tranquille.

\- Petite amie ?! Killian n'en croit pas un mot et jette un regard narquois vers Emma qui fixe la scène elle aussi surprise.

Cette femme magnifique, Regina Mills, veut se faire passer pour sa petite amie. Emma comprend mieux alors son bras autour d'elle tout à l'heure. Elle sent ses joues devenir rouge sous le regard amusé mais impressionnant de la brune. Cette dernière hausse les épaules avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'importun.

\- Oui vous avez très bien entendu. Ma petite amie. Maintenant que vous savez qu'elle a quelqu'un, de bien mieux que vous dans sa vie, vous pouvez la laisser tranquille.

Ce simple mensonge amène des frissons dans le ventre d'Emma. Cette femme, sa petite amie, elle en serait ravie. Avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Emma se rapproche confiante vers Regina qui lui tourne toujours le dos.

Elle avait les doigts de la main droite serrés dans un poing, ses ongles perçant pratiquement la peau de sa paume de main, mais l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, l'insupportait. Regina ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se comporter ainsi avec une femme. Ne lui avait-on pas appris les bonnes manières ? Ses parents l'avaient-ils éduqué ? Ses pensées sont interrompues par un contact sur sa main. L'épaule de la blonde touche la sienne signalant sa présence, mais ces yeux se posent sur la main qui vient de se glisser dans son poing, l'ouvrant. Instinctivement, ses doigts caressent ceux de sa fausse petite amie avant de se loger entre. Le contact est doux, intime et fort agréable. Il y a bien longtemps que Regina n'avait pas ressenti cela.

\- Tu devrais partir Killian. Emma parle enfin ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme alors qu'elle pose son menton sur l'épaule de la brune.

\- Oui Killian, tu dois partir. Regina répond sarcastiquement avec un sourire moqueur et satisfait collé sur son visage. Nous avons un déjeuner qui nous attend.

\- Tout ceci n'est que pur mensonge. L'homme gronde en croisant les bras sur son torse, ne voulant pas bouger. Swan n'est pas votre petite amie. Elle n'aime pas les femmes.

\- Ne lui dit pas qui elle est ou pas. La brune s'énerve. Elle a le droit de choisir avec qui elle veut partager sa vie. Un homme qui insiste et devient collant est un homme qui sait ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir et qu'il n'aura jamais.

Le cœur d'Emma bat la chamade sous les mots de cette femme dont elle ne connait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et pourtant, elle parle d'elle comme si elle était son monde. Son pouce caresse lentement les doigts de la brune la remerciant de ces paroles, chose à laquelle Regina répond en serrant doucement sa poigne.

Les gens dans le café observent la scène passivement. Ce petit café tranquille de Boston avait enfin un peu de vie. Killian ne bouge toujours pas, scrutant la brune avec un regard malsain. Elle venait de faire mouche, touchant un nerf dans l'homme. Emma sent son regard noir sur elle. Il a compris qu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble et il ne veut quand même pas lâcher le morceau. La blonde soupire. La situation est un cercle vicieux. Emma se détache de la brune à contre cœur, ses yeux fixant le sol du café. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas mentir maintenant qu'il a compris que ce n'était qu'une mascarade.

\- Ecoute Killian. Je vais le dire une dernière fois, et j'espère que tu vas comprendre. Je ne suis pas intéressée par toi. Je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Tu es trop arrogant, misogyne, confiant et coureur de jupon. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Oh Swan. Je peux changer tu sais.

Regina serre la mâchoire à l'entente de telle idiotie. Elle comprend alors que si elle veut que l'importun comprenne réellement, il lui faut des faits. C'est comme au tribunal en fait, se rassure la brune. Il faut des preuves de ce qu'elle annonce. Elle a dit qu'elle et la blonde était en couple, alors il faut le prouver au juge. Du moins, le montrer à Killian Jones. Bien décidée à aider la blonde au regard enivrant, la brune prend une profonde inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

Emma va pour répondre à Killian lorsque Regina fait un pas vers elle et lui prend de nouveau la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Les prunelles noisette cherchent celles émeraude puis quelque chose se passe. Emma se perd et se retrouve à la fois. Elle plonge de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus vite. Elle tombe. Encore et encore.

Les doigts délicats de la brune se posent sur sa joue, son pouce glissant lentement sur sa pommette. Sous le regard confus de la blonde, Regina humidifie ses lèvres. Emma entend Killian prononcé son nom de famille deux fois, mais tout semble si loin. Elle est perdue dans le souffle de la brune qui meurt sur ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, Emma se rapproche un peu plus, se collant presque contre l'inconnue au regard profond et invitant.

Le nez halé frôle celui d'Emma qui ferme les yeux, cherchant à prolonger les papillons naissant dans son ventre, lui donnant la nausée. Une bonne nausée. Regina pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Emma qui ne peut plus respirer. Le baiser ne dure qu'une seconde, mais cela suffit pour que la blonde soit dans un autre monde. Enivrée, calme, Regina se tourne vers Killian et lui demande une dernière fois de quitter les lieux sur un ton tellement professionnel, qu'Emma a du mal à la reconnaitre.

\- Je vois. Killian ne dit rien de plus et quitte le café d'un pas désorienté.

Regina le suit du regard attendant qu'il quitte son champ de vision pour se tourner vers la blonde qui avait pimenté sa pause déjeuné. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans ce café, car celui qu'elle côtoyait d'ordinaire était en liquidation judiciaire, et voilà qu'elle y rencontre une jolie blonde au regard vert étincelant. Regina sentait qu'elle allait apprécier cet endroit en fin de compte.

\- Merci pour l'aide. Emma annonce embarrassée à présent, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec cette inconnue.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. Il était insistant de toute façon. Regina répondit en apercevant un sourire en coin prendre place sur les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Il l'était n'est-ce pas ? demande réthoriquement Emma en arborant une grimace.

Cette moue enfantine sur le visage angélique de la blonde amène Regina à sourire satisfaite et beaucoup plus à l'aise. Néanmoins, elle acquiesce à la question d'un hochement de tête. La brune ne peut pas détacher son regard de sa fausse petite amie, priant pour qu'elle trouve un stratagème pour prolonger leur temps ensemble. Le baiser avait été rapide mais idyllique, et Regina sentait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ressenti cela.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Emma annonce timidement avant de rajouter en pointant une table vide derrière elle. Je dois déjeuner également avant de reprendre le travail. Merci encore Regina.

\- Attendez. Pourquoi vous ne déjeuneriez pas avec moi ? Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'étais sur le point de manger seule.

Emma est surprise et ne s'attendait surement pas à ça. Elle avait dérangé cette charmante jeune femme durant son déjeuner, l'obligeant à participer à une scène déplorable, car elle voulait rester civiliser avec le fils de son patron, et voilà qu'elle l'invitait à déjeuner avec elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez qu'accepter. Regina annonce en haussant les épaules comme si cela paraissait évident.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Emma défie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, intriguée de la réponse de la brune qui semble confiante.

\- Vous êtes ma petite amie.

L'entendre dire « petite amie » encore, provoque des frissons le long des bras de la blonde. Le sourire séduisant de Regina ne l'aide pas à refuser cette proposition attrayante. Emma veut passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Comment ne pas le vouloir ? Regina était charmante, magnifique, distinguée, courtoise et confiante. Et elle embrassait divinement bien, du moins c'est ce que le baiser d'une seconde a amené Emma à conclure.

Voyant la raison de la blonde s'envolée, Regina lui sourit gentiment en montrant la chaise qu'elle avait occupée auparavant. Emma s'installe sous les yeux satisfaits et ravis de la brune. Le déjeuner prend enfin une allure plaisante.

\- Excusez-moi. Regina interrompe un serveur qui passait à côté de leur table. Pourriez donner un menu à mon amie, s'il vous plait ?

\- Bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite. Répond le serveur avant de s'éclipser plus loin.

\- Merci.

Emma est en admiration devant la brune. Regina était si distinguée, belle que lorsqu'elle bougeait, Emma pensait voir une déesse grecque. Emma devinait que la brune était dans le milieu des affaires ou autres car sa tenue le suggérait. Une chemise blanche dont le premier bouton n'était pas fermée, un veston noir qui remontait sa poitrine visiblement généreuse camouflé par une veste de tailleur noir également tout comme la jupe cintrée avec une fermeture éclaire qui défiait les mains de la blonde de la remonter.

C'est le menu dans son champ de vision qui tire Emma de sa fixation indécente. Elle remercie timidement le serveur avant de se cacher honteuse derrière la carte du café. Elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts mais ne pouvait pas le faire savoir à Regina qui souriait satisfaite de l'avoir pris la main dans le sac. Emme se sentait ridicule et gamine. Fixer quelqu'un était d'une incivilité déconcertante. Qu'elle conne, jura intérieurement la blonde.

Regina cerclait son verre du bout de son index laissant à la blonde un temps de réflexion sur son déjeuner. Elle l'avait surpris à la fixer et ne voulait pas l'embarrasser plus que cela. Regina savait que parfois les gens étaient facilement impressionnés par son charisme. Elle en jouait beaucoup dans le travail, impressionnant les juges et autres avocats du barreau, mais pour ses relations, cela ne l'avantageait pas forcément. Ses partenaires l'avaient informé après des mois de relation qu'elle n'était pas facile à approcher. Elle apparaissait froide et distante, arrogante au premier abord, alors qu'au fond, elle était à l'opposé. Regina était une femme blagueuse, avenante, charmeuse, à l'écoute et s'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma s'arrête à la première impression, même Regina savait qu'elle y était allée un peu fort en l'invitant à diner et remémorant à la blonde leur mascarade pour que le lourdingue la laisse en paix.

Emma ne pouvait pas éviter le regard de la brune plus longtemps. Elle dépose le menu sur la table au même moment où le serveur revient avec les couverts supplémentaires, l'assiette et le verre, qu'il dispose comme un automate, parfaitement à l'inverse de ceux de Regina.

\- Avez-vous choisi ? Le serveur demande à Emma avec un stylo prêt à écrire sur un bloc note.

\- Je prendrais un steak frites s'il vous plait. Emma annonce sérieusement alors qu'elle voit la brune lever un sourcil à sa commande. Avec du ketchup si vous avez.

\- Bien sûr. Je vous amène cela dès que c'est prêt.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez amener ma commande en même temps que la sienne ? Si ce n'est pas trop de dérangement ? Regina interrompe le serveur avant qu'il ne quitte la table.

\- J'en fais part au chef.

\- Merci.

\- Ça sera tout, mesdames ?

\- Oui merci, Emma répond tandis que Regina acquiesce de la tête.

Le serveur s'éloigne vers une autre table. Regina porte son verre de vin à la bouche, mais avant de prendre une gorgée, charrie un peu la blonde.

\- Un steak frites.

\- J'aime les choses simples, Emma répond en haussant les épaules. Et vous, vous avez commandé quoi ?

\- Le poisson en paillotte. Je ne mange pas de viande en réalité. Regina confie en posant son verre à moitié vide à présent. Est-ce que je peux connaitre votre prénom ? Parce que vous appelez Swan, me fait passer pour Killian Jones et je préférais éviter si cela ne vous gêne pas.

\- Oh mon dieu. Je suis tellement bête ! Emma panique en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Emma. Mon prénom est Emma.

\- Emma Swan. Regina prononce le nom de façon lente et délicate, comme si elle le testait.

\- C'est ça. La blonde confirme en souriant timidement à sa compagnie.

\- Je suis Regina Mills. Regina se présente en invitant la blonde à prendre sa main.

\- Je le sais déjà. Emma répond amusée en donnant sa main à la brune qui les secoue de haut en bas lentement.

\- Je sais bien, mais vous l'avez entendu de façon pas vraiment sympathique. Je rectifie le problème. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser penser que je suis hautaine ou autre.

Alors que la brune lui lâche la main, Emma voit sur son visage une forme de tristesse et gêne apparaitre. Elle savait au fond que Regina n'était pas comme ça, hautaine. C'était impossible car sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas aidé. Et même si cela avait été le cas, Emma sentait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus chez cette femme que son attitude. Elle se sentait attirée par elle. Comme un champ magnétique.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Vous cherchiez simplement à faire comprendre à Killian qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Et pour être honnête deux secondes de plus et je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure.

\- J'utilise les mots plutôt que les gestes. Même si par moment l'envie ne me manque pas de fourrer mon poing dans la figure de quelqu'un comme vous le dites si bien. Regina charrie en lançant un clin d'œil à la blonde qui rougit fortement. Vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez.

\- Arrêtez. Emma grogne en se cachant rapidement derrière ses mains. Le rouge de ses joues se dispersant suffisamment pour que Regina en aperçoive la couleur malgré la cachette.

Regina attrape lentement une main de la blonde et dévoile ses yeux émeraudes timide. Sourire sur les lèvres, les doigts de la brune jouent avec ceux de sa compagnie sur la table. Ce contact l'avait manqué, malgré qu'il n'ait eu lieu que quelques instants plus tôt.

Emma fixe leurs mains dansées ensemble proche de leurs verres respectifs. Elle n'en revenait pas la façon dont cette femme, encore inconnue une demi-heure plus tôt, pouvait faire battre son cœur aussi rapidement. D'où cela venait-il ?

C'est le serveur que les coupe dans leur silence, posant leur commande devant elles. Le poisson en papillote devant Regina et le steak frites devant la blonde. Emma rétracte sa main pour verser du ketchup abondamment sur le côté de son assiette tandis que le serveur leur sert d'un verre de vin rouge chacune. Le contact manque à Regina mais elle ne relève pas, déjà contente que la blonde l'ait autorisé dans un premier temps. Après que le serveur s'en va, la brune observe pendant un moment la blonde manger.

Emma attrape une frite avec ses doigts avant de la tremper dans la sauce et l'apporter à sa bouche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, qu'elle tombe sur le regard neutre de Regina. La blonde manque de s'étouffer en se rendant compte de son manque de manière à table. Elle avait toujours mangé les frites, pizzas ou autres avec ses doigts quand cela était possible.

\- Je suis tellement désolée. Emma s'excuse en portant une main à sa bouche pour cacher ses mâchouillements. Je suis mal polie.

\- Pour manger des frites avec les doigts ? Regina rie gentiment avant de rassurer la blonde. Je fais de même alors ne vous privez pas. Est-ce que je peux vous poser des questions ?

\- Des questions ? Emma demande confuse par cette requête. Comment ça ?

\- Pour apprendre à se connaitre. Après tout, je ne sais pas grand-chose hormis votre nom, prénom et le fait qu'un homme vous harcèle à tel point que vous devenez ma petite amie en un instant. C'est quelque peu rapide vous ne trouvez pas ?! Regina argumente en portant un bout de poisson à sa bouche.

\- En effet oui. Je ne suis jamais sorti aussi rapidement avec quelqu'un auparavant. Emma répond entrant dans le jeu de la brune. S'il faut votre réel petit ami ne va pas apprécier le fait qu'il a de la concurrence.

Regina pose sa fourchette à l'entente de cette annonce. Ses yeux fixent la blonde qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle vient juste de dire. De la concurrence. Regina se demande alors si la blonde se voit réellement comme cela, ou si elle a dit ça pour continuer la mascarade. Regina entreprend de couper ses courgettes essayant au même moment d'en savoir plus sur la signification de ce mot.

\- Vous vous considérez comme la concurrence Emma ?

La blonde est à court de mot. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme à plusieurs reprises sans jamais rien dire. Vaudrait-elle qu'elle sache quoi répondre à cela. Elle venait de se dévoiler à Regina de façon totalement involontaire. Emma trouvait la brune belle, charmante et joviale, il est vrai que de savoir si quelqu'un partageait sa vie l'intriguée. Elle espérait secrètement que cela n'était pas le cas. Comme d'habitude, sa timidité, sa maladresse avait eu raison d'elle.

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, je dois vous dire que vous êtes la seule. Regina confie à la blonde afin qu'elle arrête de se torturer l'esprit.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre ? J'ai du mal à le croire Regina.

\- C'est la stricte vérité. Etre une avocate ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de voir du monde. Et sortir le soir ne m'a jamais intéressé. Et vous ? Mise à part Jones le chewing-gum. Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? demande Regina soudainement gênée et timide.

\- Beaucoup d'hommes demandent d'aller boire des verres ou autre, mais je ne suis jamais intéressée. Je suppose que c'est parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main. Ou qu'on choisisse à ma place. J'ai beau être timide, j'ai tout de même du caractère. Emma précise en continuant de savourer sa viande, pendant que Regina sourit à cette information.

\- Pour pouvoir donner un coup de poing dans la figure de quelqu'un il faut du caractère oui. Regina rigole gentiment alors qu'Emma lui lance un regard noir. Vous travaillez dans quelle branche ?

\- La pub. Je dessine les maquettes, planches ou peu importe le mot que vous voulez utiliser. J'ai un bon coup de crayon. Dans quelle branche du droit vous sévissez ?

\- A vous entendre on croirait que je suis un méchant d'une BD d'enfant. Regina relève en portant une bouchée de poisson dans sa bouche.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Emma la rassure en posant sa main sur celle de la brune qui reposait sur la table. Je disais simplement ça car les avocats défendent les gens, et que vu la façon dont vous avez parlé à Killian. Je suis certaine que vos clients doivent être ravis de vous avoir engagé.

\- Je suis en pénal. J'ai vu plus de cas tordu que n'importe qui. Emma ressert Regina du vin. Merci. Parfois, je me dis que le monde va mal. Tous ces meurtres, vols, attaques, braquages et j'en passe. Les gens ne se rendent pas compte de leurs actes pour la plupart. Devant le juge, ils ne nient pas et argumentent en leur faveur. Je n'ai jamais défendu des personnes coupables. Je considère qu'ils doivent payer leurs crimes.

\- Ce qui est normal.

C'est le téléphone de la blonde qui les coupe dans leur conversation. Intriguée par le dérangement, Emma attrape son portable.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Regina demande en voyant le regard déçu.

\- Ma pause déjeuné est fini. Je dois retourner travailler. Emma confie en rangeant son portable dans la poche de son jean. Je suis désolé Regina, je dois y aller.

Regina regarde la blonde se lever de sa chaise avec une mine déçue sur le visage. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle se lève également ajustant sa veste de tailleur. Regina attrape son sac et en sort des billets, suffisamment pour couvrir son repas et celui de sa compagnie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Emma demande confuse en voyant Regina se préparer pour quitter le café. Non attendez, je …

\- Je vous invite. Je vous ai demandé de manger avec moi. Informe Regina en se tournant vers la blonde.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de payer pour mon repas et surtout d'arrêter le vôtre parce que je dois partir. Emma n'ose pas regarder la brune en face, timide. Je suis venue à pied car mon travail n'est pas loin de là, mais je dois vraiment y aller mon patron est à cheval sur les horaires.

\- Je n'avais plus très faim de toute façon et je dois également retourner au cabinet. J'ai des clients à défendre. Est-ce que je peux vous accompagner jusqu'à votre travail ?

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, Emma n'arrive pas à croire que Regina veut la raccompagner. Elle sent ses mains devenir moites et son cœur rater un battement lorsque la brune lui sourit gentiment. Emma pourrait se perdre dans son regard profond et confiant. Elle n'a jamais ressenti une telle confiance dans une personne alors qu'elle la rencontrer il y a peine une heure. Emma a déjà confiance en Regina et cela la terrifie. Néanmoins, son cœur la pousse à sortir du café accompagné par l'avocate.

Sac dans sa main, Regina marche aux côtés d'Emma. La distance entre leur corps est courte, et si la brune était vraiment courageuse, elle prendrait la main qui se trouve à ses côtés pour entrelacer de nouveau leurs doigts et sentir un confort s'installer. Seulement, Regina savait qu'elle avait déjà assez insisté en l'invitant à déjeuner, puis lui demander de la raccompagner, elle ne voulait rien brusquer. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, elle avait un véritable coup de foudre pour la blonde et elle n'était pas prête à la laisser partir sans être sure de la revoir.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, Emma signale en se stoppant devant un immeuble, pointant du doigt le bâtiment. Merci encore Regina pour le déjeuner et le reste. Emma observe confuse la brune sourire satisfaite. Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

\- Je travaille dans le bâtiment là-bas. Regina explique en montrant l'édifice de l'autre côté du trottoir un peu plus loin dans la rue.

\- Oh.

Emma fixait attentivement l'endroit que la brune venait de lui indiquer. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elles se soient rencontrées dans d'autres circonstances ? Emma était persuadée que si elle avait croisé la brune dans la rue, elle n'aurait jamais osé lui parler et encore moins déjeuner avec elle.

Regina s'approche lentement de la blonde, réduisant les centimètres entre elles. Elle en avait marre d'attendre le moment où son cœur battrait de nouveau la chamade à la vue d'une personne. D'avoir des papillons dans son ventre quand la personne est proche d'elle. Et surtout de sentir le manque lorsqu'elle est absente. Regina avait souffert en amour, perdant sa petite amie un an auparavant à cause d'une leucémie foudroyante. Elles avaient souffert toutes les deux, mais Danielle lui avait demandé d'aimer à nouveau. Regina se l'était refusée. Mais lorsqu'Emma s'installa à sa table sans prévenir, son cœur redémarra. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser filer la blonde. Danielle lui en voudrait, et Regina voulait que personne d'autre ne lui fasse ressentir ça.

\- Emma. Regina murmure tendrement attirant l'attention de la blonde qui hoquette surprise de la proximité de la brune. Je veux vous voir à nouveau et passez du temps avec vous. Je ne suis peut-être pas votre « petite amie », mais… si vous le voulez, uniquement si vous le voulez, nous pourrions sortir un soir ? Regina demande en caressant ses doigts contre ceux de la blonde qui semble enivrée.

Emma est à court de mot. Le contact des doigts de la brune contre les siens retient son attention, si bien qu'elle a du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire. Regina venait-elle de l'inviter à sortir ? Regina venait-elle d'avouer qu'elle était attirée par elle ? Toute cette situation semblait si irréelle. Une heure plus tôt Emma cherchait à s'enfuir de Killian et maintenant, elle voulait rester avec Regina et apprendre tout d'elle.

\- J'adorerai ça Regina. Emma répond en rougissant sous le sourire heureux de la brune. Arrêtez. Grogne la blonde a la facilité qu'à Regina de la faire rougir.

\- Je veux t'embrasser à nouveau. Regina confie avec une voix plus profonde et murmurée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser que tu le peux ? Emma la défie tenant sa place non loin de la brune qui s'approche encore un peu plus délicatement.

\- Tes yeux. Répond simplement Regina en plantant son regard dans celui de la blonde. Leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- Et que disent mes yeux ?

Le souffle chaud de Regina s'écrase délicieusement sur les lèvres de la blonde qui ferme son regard un court instant avant de l'ouvrir sur celui noisette, devenant noir lentement. Les doigts d'Emma entourent le poignet de la brune, s'accrochant, sentant le monde se dérobée sous ses pieds. Emma a l'impression de ne plus toucher de sol. De voler. Regina lui fait perdre tous ses moyens, et elle adore ça. Elle est tellement charmante, patiente, confiante et tendre, qu'Emma ne peut que tomber sous son charme.

Emma pensait que Regina allait enfin l'embrasser, mais ces lèvres restent à frôler les siennes. Les prunelles noisette fondues dans celles émeraude, plus aucun espace entre leur corps. Regina attend un instant avant de répondre à la blonde, trouvant le mot adéquate.

\- Encore. Regina murmure tout bas avant de gouter une nouvelle fois aux lèvres d'Emma.

Avec tâtons au début, Regina prend la lèvre inférieure de la blonde entre les siennes puis se retire aussi rapidement. La surprise évidente dans la respiration d'Emma qui hoquette. La brune cherche les yeux verts espérant y trouver une affirmation que son geste était voulu et qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur l'envie de sa compagnie de déjeuner. Elle y trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Les pupilles dilatées, le souffle chaud, Emma humidifie ses lèvres sous le regard plus que ravie de Regina.

Encerclant ses bras autour de la taille d'Emma, Regina attrape lentement la lèvre inférieure de la blonde entre les siennes, avant de la lâcher pour recommencer. Leur baiser est doux, tendre et patient. La brune approche délicatement Emma contre elle. Sa main monte dans son cou se perdant dans les longs cheveux blonds. Se sentant tomber, Emma empoigne la veste de Regina pour se plaquer toujours plus contre elle.

Dorénavant, à chaque fois qu'Emma passait devant ce café, elle avait le cœur qui s'emballait, elle frissonnait et ses lèvres brulaient se rappelant de ce premier baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec la personne qui est aujourd'hui sa femme. Cinq ans auparavant, elle avait tenté d'échapper à une situation absurde, pour finalement avoir le coup de foudre pour cette femme à qui elle avait interrompu le déjeuner en s'asseyant à sa table sans permission.


End file.
